finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Celes Chere/Gameplay
Celes is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. Celes's job wasn't listed within the Super Nintendo version of the North American game. It was removed. Within the Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide, her job is given as Rune Knight. The English Gameboy Advance version retained the job titles and Celes is a Rune Knight. Celes abilities are similar to Terra's. She has balanced stats and is one of only two characters who naturally learn magic. Her unique ability is Runic, which negates the next magical ability used and heals Celes of an amount of MP equal to the ability's MP cost. Her Desperation Attack is Spinning Edge that deals magical damage to one enemy. As she is rescued from prison when she joins the party, Celes joins with only a Hairband equipped. __TOC__ Recruitment Throughout both the World of Balance and World of Ruin, Celes is available at certain points in the story and does not need recruiting. She is the only character that is immediately available and playable in the World of Ruin. Abilities Runic Runic is Celes's unique ability that allows her to absorb spells with her sword. When she uses Runic, the next spell cast by an ally or an enemy is absorbed and Celes recovers an amount of MP equal to the spell's casting cost, or double, if the spell is of an element Celes is weak to. If Celes resists that element, the MP recovery is halved. If Celes is immune to that element, she does not recover MP. If she absorbs the element, she loses MP. Runic does not absorb spells auto-cast from weapons. If Celes absorbs a party member's spell, the base cost will be absorbed, regardless of whether or not the caster has a Celestriad or Gold Hairpin equipped. Weapons that enable Runic are all swords, daggers, spears, katanas, and the Magus Rod. Magic Along with Terra, Celes is the second party member to naturally learn magic without equipping magicite. Compared to Terra, who learns healing and attack spells, Celes focuses on attack and status magic. Celes learns the Blizzard line of spells, contrasting Terra's Fire spells. On the SNES version, and possibly other versions, Celes doesn't learn Confuse from level averaging. If Celes levels up past or to 32 due to level averaging, but does not reach at least 40, she will learn Haste but not Confuse. Both Haste and Confuse are supposed to be learned at level 32, but due to the way her natural spell list is ordered and the way the list is sorted during level averaging Confuse is lost because Berserk is learned at level 40. This is due to Berserk being stuck between Haste and Confuse. This is due to Celes's learning spell list order: * Level 32 Haste * Level 40 Berserk * Level 32 Confuse The effect of the bug is mitigated as every character can learn magic through magicite. Stats Celes has balanced stats. Equipment Celes equips swords, maces, some daggers, heavy armor, some hats and robes, and all shields. She has access to female-exclusive equipment. Celes and Terra have almost identical equipment draws, except for the Cotton Robe, and their respective ultimate weapons in the Advance and subsequent releases — while Terra uses the Apocalypse, Celes wields the Save the Queen. Weapons Armor Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy VI